The Revenge Of Chucky
by Dougie14th
Summary: Chucky's Back, and he wants revenge on Andy for all Andy's done to him. Will Chucky succeed in exacting revenge on Andy? Chapter 1 is a little slow at the moment, but Chapter 2's more exciting.
1. Coming Out of The Closet

Child's Play 5! The Revenge Of Chucky

Chapter 1: Coming Out of The Closet

"_DAAAAAADDDDDYYYY!" _

"_DAD!" _

Andy swung open the bedroom door and it slammed against the wall. Andy waved his hand up and down against the wall in the darkness, trying to find the light on the wall. He had always had trouble finding it, especially in times of need, like now. Finally, Andy found the switch and flicked it, and light filled the room. Andy surveyed the room, searching for Taylor, but Taylor was no where in site.

"Taylor! Where are you" shouted Andy. He scanned the room again. Fear started to consume Andy, something he had not felt in 20 years, since it had happened. "TAYLOR!" Andy screamed again, this time much louder then before.

"I'm under here Dad" whispered a voice and Andy immediately recognized it as Taylor's. It was coming from under the bed and Taylor's voice was now calm. A wave of relief filled Andy and he wiped the sweat off his brow. Andy slowly lowered himself down to the carpeted floor and peered under the bed. He could see Taylor, lying down under the bed, petrified.

"Taylor, what are you doing under there?" asked Andy. He started to feel frightened again, thinking of him, the one that had tried to take his life, 20 years back. _Calm down Andy_ he thought to himself. _Chucky is dead. You watched him die. He's not coming back. _

"There's a monster in my closet" responded Taylor. He then extended a shaking hand and pointed towards his closet door, across the room from Andy. Andy glanced over at the door, and he was consumed with fear. _What if Chucky's back. What if he's in there, waiting for you to open the closet door, so he can get his revenge. _

"Taylor, there's nothing in there. There's no such thing as monsters" Andy said, trying to sound reassuring. "Get out from under there and I'll show you there's nothing in your closet." Andy brushed back his thick, brown hair out of his face and waited for Taylor to climb out. As Taylor climbed out from under the bed and the light slowly spread across his face, Andy realized how frightened Taylor was. His eyes were wide open, red and puffy, from crying. There was an expression of fear across Taylor's face, which Andy had never seen before. _Something's in there, Andy. Taylor hasn't done anything like this in over a year. Chucky's in there, ready for revenge._

Taylor sat down on the edge of his bed, the fear draining slightly from his face, but still there. "Aren't you going to check" Taylor said. Andy nodded his head up and down, then began walking to the closet door. Each step he took, more fear consumed him, more thoughts ran through his head. _What if Chucky is back? It's not that absurd. Oh sure, you watched him die, get sliced to pieces, but maybe he's come back to life. He's done it before. And knowing Chucky, the first thing on his to do list would be to track me down and tear me into thousands of pieces with his own bare hands." _

Andy stood in front of the closet door, sweating profusely, shaking with fear. _Relax Andy_ he thought to himself. _Chucky wont be there. _Andy stood there, thinking he would be too scared to open the door, but he surprised himself, clenching the knob, turning it and swinging the closet door open. Andy slammed his eyes shut and got ready to be pounced upon by Chucky. He waited 2 seconds, the two longest seconds of his life, waiting for Chucky to lay his move, and then slowly opened his eyes. Chucky was nowhere in site. Andy stepped in and checked behind a few boxes, kicked a few clothes off the ground, making sure Chucky wasn't lurking around, but Andy didn't see any signs of Chucky.

"See, Taylor, there's nothing to worry about. You were just imagining things" announced Andy, trying to sound as if he knew all along. "O.k."

"I guess" responded Taylor. He looked slightly confused and sad. _See Andy. He was imagining it, like most small children do. Chucky's Dead. _Andy let out a huge yawn and suddenly realized how tired he was.

"Goodnight Taylor" Andy drowsily said. He switched off the light and walked out of the room.


	2. The Beginning of the end of your life

Chapter 2: This is the Beginning of the End of Your Life

Andy poured milk into the bowl, drowning the cheerio's with milk. "Taylor" he shouted as loud as he could, "Breakfast is ready". A few seconds later, Andy could hear Taylor bounding down the stairs. Taylor bolted into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl right off the counter in front of Andy. He then swerved around and dropped onto a chair at the kitchen table. He immediately started slurping up the cereal with his spoon.

"You're at your mom's tonight, o.k. Taylor" said Andy, leaning against the kitchen counter. Taylor continued eating the cereal and nodded, spilling milk off his spoon onto the table. "If you go to a friends, be sure to call your mom and tell her, o.k." Once again, Taylor nodded while eating his cereal. "And when you come back 3 days from now, I think you should go get a haircut". Taylor's hair was starting to get a little to long for Andy's liking, close to his shoulder. It was a light brown, like Andy's, which was the only similarity between him and Taylor. Otherwise, Taylor looked much more like his mom, or so Andy remembered. It had been awhile since he'd seen Rosie in person, they had had a bitter breakup about a year back and Andy had only seen her about twice since then. Damn Chucky, it was all that little fuckers fault. Rosie had broken up with him because of Chucky, because Andy was constantly paranoid and afraid that Chucky would come back. Rosie had said he was crazy and eventually broken up with him.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP_

Andy jumped at the sound of the school bus's obnoxiously loud horn. "Quick, Taylor, get to the bus" shouted Andy. Taylor got up and ran for the door, his knapsack swinging from his hand. "Bye" Andy called.

"See you Dad" responded Taylor and he was out the door.

The clock flashed 6:16 in red letters. Andy groaned. That meant there was still about 45 minutes left of work. At first, a job as an ad executive sounded great, he got good pay and he would even get a good office, but it turned out to be much worse then he expected. There was so much paper work, Andy's least favourite thing to do. Andy rolled from his desk on his wheeled chair over towards the paper shredder. He shoved in a couple of pages and they came out in thin strips at the bottom, neatly floating into the trash. Andy rolled back to his desk.

"Damn it" Andy shouted out. He still had a lot of work to do and he would have to stay past 7:00 if he didn't finish it all. Andy slided over to his computer, opened up Microsoft Word, and began typing up some work. It had already became dark outside, he could see the moon shining brightly outside his window. Andy tried to concentrate and began typing again

A few minutes had passed and Andy was still typing, when suddenly he heard a small thud behind him. Andy swerved around, and saw the source of the sound. The shudders on his window had slammed shut. Had someone closed them? Andy surveyed the room, checking to see if anyone was there, particularly a small, orange headed doll. _Andy, get a hold of yourself, the shutters just fell. Your paranoid, Andy. Calm down._ Andy turned around, back to his computer. Resting above the monitor was a small picture frame, with the words "This is the beginning of the rest of your life". Andy read the words out. He hoped that eventually he'd get over his fear of Chucky, or the rest of his life was going to be a living hell.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH" screamed Andy, falling off his chair onto the floor. Andy had felt a horrible pain in the back of his knee; it felt like he had been stabbed. Andy lay on the floor, moaning in pain. He turned his head to check the back of his knee and saw his letter opener protruding from the spot. It was halfway through and there was blood gushing out, spilling onto his leg.

"Actually, Andy, this is the beginning of the **end **of your life" cackled a voice, that Andy was all too familiar with, from in front of him. Andy turned his head back in front of him, but he already knew who it was. Chucky had changed very little since Andy had last seen him. Tufts of his orange hair were missing in spots. His face had been messily stitched up and so had his left arm, but other then that, he looked the same since Andy had last saw him.

"What do you want, you little bitch" snapped Andy. "Come back to perform another one of your voodoo spells". Chucky looked at him and grinned.

"No, I'm not back to transfer my soul to your body, I'm just back to make sure you die a slow and painful death." remarked a laughing Chucky. "You put me through so much pain and torment, Andy, you killed me 3 times. You know how much getting fuckin killed hurts, Andy!" Chucky's grin had faded and he now looked furious, which terrified Andy. He had never seen Chucky in a state like this before. "I finally decided that I didn't mind being a doll, but I still want revenge on you, Andy"

"You piece of shit" Andy hollered and kicked Chucky over with his good leg, the one not gushing blood at the moment. Chucky flew back across Andy's office, grunting as he hit the office floor. Andy tried to get up, but his right leg was useless. The slightest movement of it hurt like hell. Andy scanned the area. The chair. He pulled him self onto it with his arms and tried pushing off with his left leg. For a moment, Andy thought it would work, but Chucky had gotten up and as Andy glided across the office, Chucky checked him and sent the chair speeding sideways, right into the paper shredder. The chair toppled over and Andy fell over.

Andy knew if he wanted to live, he was going to have to put up a fight. He brought his hands over the top of the paper shredder and pulled himself up. Andy started to turn, to face Chucky, but Chucky was one step ahead. Chucky had sprung through the air, hitting Andy in the head, and Andy fell back.

Andy landed on top of the paper shredder, his eye hurt like a bitch. Chucky packed one hell of a punch. Andy opened his eyes and saw his head a few inches above the blades of the shredder. Fear ran through Andy, as he felt Chucky's hand grab the back of his head.

"Please, Chucky, don't do it"

"Ha he he" Chucky giggled. "After I'm done with you, I'll get your ex and your kid" Andy screamed out. Trying to push out from the paper shredder, but Chucky overpowered him. It now came to Andy's realization that Chucky had been researching Andy. He knew he had an ex and a kid, and he had probably been planning this out for a long time. Had Chucky been in the closet the previous night?

Before Andy could ponder the question, his face was shoved down into the blades of the paper shredder. The machine turned on and the blades spun, ripping Andy's face to pieces. Andy could no longer see and the pain was unbearable. He could still hear Chucky laughing before he died.


	3. Cleaning Up

Chapter 3: Clean Up

Chucky grasped Andy's foot and began to drag him out of the room. This was his least favourite part of murder, cleaning up. It wasn't something he did a lot of the time, since it usually wasn't necessary. Back before he was Chucky, when he was Charles Lee Ray, it had been necessary. Cleaning up a crime scene and disposing of the victim's body was important. The body could hold clues that could eventually leave cops to catching him, which is why after every murder he had incinerated each body and disposed of the ashes. That all changed when he had became Chucky. He had no fingerprints. He didn't have an identity. No one would ever suspect a doll of committing murder. Cleaning up had become a thing of the past.

But now it seemed necessary. If Chucky could keep Andy's death a secret, just for a little bit, it'd be much easier to kill off, Rosie and Taylor, Andy's ex and kid. Chucky wanted to see the rest of Andy's family slaughtered and if the news of Andy's death got around, a lot of things could go wrong. Rosie and Taylor would probably end up at the police station a lot, and trying to kill the two of them from within the police station would be a bitch.

Chucky yanked Andy's body out the door, struggling a little. It wasn't easy trying to lug around a body that weighed four times as much as you, but he managed. He was strong for his size, as he had just proved, by overpowering Andy and shoving his face into the paper shredder. Chucky felt a little proud as he pulled Andy's body down the hall. After all these years trying to kill that miserable fuck Andy, he had finally done it. It had taken him awhile, but he had finally accomplished it. He had finally done it and he was damn proud, but there was a part of him that felt dismayed. Of course he was glad he had killed Andy; that bastard had killed him three times already, but trying to murder Andy had become a part of Chucky's life, in fact it **had** become his life. He had spent the last 20 years trying to kill him, and now he was dead. Once he killed Rosie and Taylor, what was he going to do? What was going to be his purpose in life?

"Never mind that_"_ Chucky muttered under his breath, unaware that he was speaking out loud. "I should be congratulating. I killed Andy. I've finally killed Andy! I'VE KILLED ANDY!_" _Chucky hollered out joyously as he finally reached the end of the hall. He let go of Andy's corpse, relieved. He had been getting tired and his fingers were starting to hurt. He felt like relaxing for the night, but his work wasn't done yet.

"_Don't worry Chucky, you're almost done" _he thought, reassuringly to himself. All he had to do was hoist Andy's body into the garbage chute, which was pretty high on the wall in front of him, but nothing he couldn't handle. Chucky got a grasp on Andy's body and hoisted it above his head. It hurt like hell carrying something so large in comparison to him, but he was going to have to manage. Chucky grunted and lifted the body above his head, shoving it headfirst into the flap, and proceeding to push the whole thing in.

Finally, all that remained of Andy were his feet, sticking out of the chute. Chucky grinned. One little push and he would be done. Then he could set out to finish the other two off. If everything went as planned, by the time Andy's body was found, Rosie and Taylor would be dead. His plan wasn't fool proof and the possibilities of it going off perfectly weren't particularly big, but he couldn't think of a better way of disposing of the body that wouldn't be too complicated for him.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson Andy" Chucky snarled, "Don't fuck with the Chuck" and with that, he gave Andy's feet a little push and sent the body tumbling down the chute.


End file.
